Demon Neji
by meiuchiiha
Summary: Neji Hyuga is a 17 year old demon who never ages. He despises all humans, holds a grudge against them and calls their souls "bitter" and "distasteful". But what happens when Neji forms a contract with Sasuke Uchiha who wants nothing more then to get his revenge on Itachi? Watch as these two fall for each other. NejiSasu


_Humans… They are bizarre creatures that I will never understand. All they do is call for help from Hell. They're weaklings who rely on us to destroy. I've never met any human who was any different. I've never taken any one's soul who tasted delicious; every human I consumed was bitter and distasteful. No one ever satisfied me. No one…._

"I call for thee, please help me!" I heard a faint cry of a young child. I didn't want to answer a silly child. It was probably nothing, a joke. Perhaps he was just being bullied. I could care less.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Our king, Pein asked me.

"Not really." I responded irritated.

"The kid is probably in trouble, if he achieves his goal you can take his soul quickly. I can see that you're starving."

"How's a child going to fill me up?!" I snapped.

"My, my you do get furious when you're hungry." Pein smirked and came over to caress my cheek. I turned my face away.

"I'll be back soon."

When I finally reached the human world, I looked for the child in an area where deceased people lay. There were hundreds who were covered in blood. Pathetic humans who fight for no purpose. I walked over them and into a dark house where I sensed the boy. He looked about seven, perhaps, and lie flat on the ground covered in drool. Was he dead?

There was a shadow of another, cast in front of us near the window. His eyes were the color of crimson, glaring at me before I left.

"I'm guessing that's the murder." I spoke to myself. Apparently the boy heard.

"Nii-san."he coughed angrily. "He killed mother and father!"

So he was a life, huh?

"Were you the one who called?" I asked glaring at the pathetic raven haired child. He began getting up, but wobbled a little before finally catching his balance.

"Who are you?" he asked annoyed.

What a brat. I'm the one that was supposed to be annoyed. I was brought down from above for this child who couldn't even face his own brother.

I picked up the boy by the front of his collar and glared into his dark eyes.

"Look I'm busy okay? What the hell do you want?" I spat coldly.

"You were supposed to kill ni-san!" the boy yelled. "Go kill ni-san!"

"Fine, but I'll take your soul afterwards you brat."

"Fine." The brat agreed.

"We're going to have to form a contract first." I announced.

"But ni-san going to get away." The boy whined.

"That's the only way I'll obey you."

The boy pouted, but finally nodded.

"Your eyes." I commanded and he listened.

The way the contract went was that you had to lock the lips of your master and mouth a spell.

I quickly pressed my lips onto the boy and took him by surprise.

"W-what are you doing?" He stuttered reaching to slap me.

I caught his arm.

"I'm all yours now." I informed him. "Command me."

"Go kill ni-san." The boy repeated.

With that, I disappeared into the night.

Though there was an unfortunate turn of events, there was no trace left of his brother and even I as a demon wasn't able to locate him.

"Is it done?" the boy asked.

"We have a problem." I started.

"What kind of problem?" The boy asked furiously.

"There's no trace left of your brother, and it's impossible to find him, at least, today it is." I explained. "I'll try again tomorrow."

"No!" The boy refused.

"I said tomorrow you brat!" I scolded. "Why are you so keen on dying, huh? You, humans, are idiots."

"There's no one left," The boy mumbled. "I don't want to survive in this retched world."

I simply stared at the frail boy who now formed fists out of rage.

"You were late; you could've killed him sooner!" The boy cried and ran off to his room, shutting the door with a loud thud.

This was definitely going to be problematic. I wouldn't be returning to Hell, sooner than I'd hoped.

And that was how I'd met the brat Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
